


Kiss Me and Don't Leave Me Alone

by Iffy852



Category: One Direction
Genre: Babysitter/CEO Harry Styles, F/M, M/M, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iffy852/pseuds/Iffy852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry(17) is Lou(8) babysitter and Harry end up be Lou first kiss. They end up have to separate... 10 years later, Lou get a job for part time as a CEO secretary.. End up.... Louis snogged his new Boss... and want his boss to be his last kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just my one shot story.. It is like 12.28am and I have school tomorrow morning. oh god, but I still want to post this for the good respond on my fanfic, Let Me Protect You, Boobear. I hope the respond will still keep going. As I said on my that fanfic, English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry about the bad grammar and some spelling error. I tried my best. Maybe after I post it, I will try to re-edit this story to cover up some of the mistakes. Hope you enjoy it <3

**Harry Pov**

"Harry can you come down here for a while, please honey..!!"  _ughh.... I'm so lazy... Can't she just come up here??_ I said mentally..

"Yes mum??" I sat down opposite her on the sofa... "So you are having you three months of holiday before we send you off to London complete your studies..." she said and I raised my eyebrows as in asking her to complete whatever she gonna say... "So what are you planning to do?" 

"Well, rest? At home? Maybe go out or vacation with friends?" She then rolled her eyes at me, "Oh really? Where will you get all the money from then??" she shoot me back... "You? Dad? Duhh... You don't expect me get it from Natalie don't you?"  _oh yeah Natalie is our Housekeeper so yeahh._

"Look Harry, me and your dad has decided that you are going to work during the holiday for three months. If you want to survive then you have to work. You can't expect us to keep giving you money. You need to learn on how to work for money, so if you want some money to go out with friends or whatever. You have to work. We are not going to give you anymore allowance. You only get to eat whatever in the house but when you go outside, no more allowance money for you. Mostly if you go work we will just give you $10 for some snacks or drinks while working. Understand?" I stared at her and waiting for her to laugh and say "I'm just joking honey" but no...her face still serious as just now and waiting for my response. I don't know what to say... All that come out, "You kidding me right??" ..... "Nope." she just respond straight away...

"Mum it is not fair, I just end school. It was like what? 2 days ago? Please mum...." I'm begging her and give her my best eyes puppy look. Well it always work... "Awhh baby Harry trying his best to make me change my mind hah?" She said with a chuckle... I just nodded my head and still keep that eyes puppy face... But she just shake her head and took a piece of paper from her purse.. "This is the address to your new work place... Be there tomorrow by 9.00am and don't be late. You can wear your normal clothes, don't need to wear so formal. Believe me, you will love working there." She said with a meaningful smile and pass me the paper. I took it and look up at her, "I don't need to find the job? You found it for me? For real mum? Please tell me this work really worth my time.." She just smile and nodded her. "What job is this? Why you giving me like some house address? Am I gonna work as a housekeeper? Oh please mum... No please..." She just shake her head and say... Which I hope I am dreaming.... "No darling, you're just working as a Babysitter." by the time she said it, I was laughing.. I laughed for few seconds till I realized she is not laughing with me, she just staring at me, waiting for me to stop laughing. 

I just coughed and like look at her. She raised her eyebrows at me like asking whether I'm done laughing. I just like "You serious? I mean you know me and kids right. Well I do like and love them but to take care them? Really mum? Please, I don't to kill any kids for now..." hoping she will realized it and change her mind. but.... "Trust me Harry, she is one of workers and I overheard she told one of my workers, her friend, saying that she needing someone to babysit her son, 8 years old. So I suddenly realized I got one son at home, who have nothing to do, so why not give him something to do which is babysit her son." she give a smile.

And that smile I know it very well. "So what? I just go there and say. Hi there, I'm your son new Babysitter. So today I'm gonna take care your 8 years old son, God know what his name is, and so now you can go to work happily and by the end of the day just hope your son still alive and your house will still look the same, because I don't know whether am I gonna go insane or my mum is the one who is already insane. Trusting her own son to take care someone son, when her own son cannot take care of himself and always fall on the floor without any good reason." I said with a good acting skills and she just there laughing at me as if I'm doing some comedian show. So I'm really sure, my mum totally have gone insane. 

"His name is Louis Tomlinson, 8 years old. His mum name, Jay Tomlinson. She know you coming tomorrow. Your dad called her today morning, acting as you, asking for that job and she straight away accept you. She knew about you, since your dad already do the introduction through the phone call just now, all she need to do right now is to meet you. So happy working tomorrow Harry..." I just stared at her with my mouth open, like for real? My parents? She then stand up wanna go to her room. But before she exit the living room, she turned around and say... "Trust me, one day you will be thankful to me Harry." she winked at me and walk off. 

_The fuck?! Thankful? Thankful for making me work as a babysitter?! Is she alright? Why babysitter among all of the jobs?? Oh god goodluck Harry... Louis Tomlinson... I don't know why, but I just love that name... But still that is the name of the boy that I'm gonna babysit tomorrow. God help me... gosh...._

I slowly climb up the stairs, and go in to my room.. I look at the clock and its already 9.30pm.... I should just go and sleep since there is nothing else to do. So tomorrow, the only son of Styles Co, gonna work as babysitter. Yay!! So exciting..... (sense my sarcasm please) end up I drift off to my not so beautiful dream...

"WAKING UP BESIDE YOU IM A LOADED GUN I CAN'T......" urghhhh, I just took my phone off the alarm... I open one of my eyes and look at my phone screen. 7.00am, I groaned and just roll myself with the blanket... I should just continue sleep but because of this stupid job. I end up sit up and rub my eyes.. Then drag myself to the bathroom... After I took a good damn 10mins of bathing. I then go and choose a normal comfortable shirt.. So I end up wearing black plain Tee and my black skinny jeans. Tight but that tight which will make my junior cannot breath. And my denim jacket.Then I go to my bath room brush my teeth.. Style up my hair, (2013 Harry Styles hair styles), after I'm happy with my hairstyles. I put on my Nike shoes on, then head down to the dining room. My parents already on the table eating their breakfast. "Morning Princess Styles. Hows your beautiful sleep princess?" My dad said with serious face and drink his coffee... My mom just look at me trying to hide her smile.. I heard Natalie small chuckle... I'm here all pissed off and in no mood to joke with him... "Oh I had a great dream, dreaming of killing someone son later on." He just smiled and shake his head. "You will love him son.." I rolled my eyes... "Dad I know I'm gay, but his a young lil boy... please dad..." He just give me a smile which I don't even understand.. So I just eat my breakfast silently... I look at my phone... And it shows 8.45am. So I end up standing up and told my parents that I'm going off now... Right before I exit the dining room... My dad called me and said something which make me feel kinda bad for the lil boy... "Be gently with him, take care of him like how you going to take care your husband in the future or your son in the future. Give him all the love, make him smile and protect him. His old dad, used to abuse him when he was small. So please be gentle and give him all the love you got in you. Goodluck Son." I just manage to nodded my head and walk out the house... 

Thank god, Natalie called for me a cab. So once I in the cab, I told the driver the address that I'm gonna work at. I just look out the window and imagine a young lil boy been abused by his own dad. How could they.... Without realized 20mins later I just realized that I've finally reach. So I paid the driver and get out from the cab. There is two level house. Such a cute house.. To compared mine, this house really look small but still cute and homeable (I know it is not a word but still it is cute). So I slowly walked to the door.. I take look at my watch and realized its already 9.20am. So I knock on the door. No one answer. So I tried again... Then I heard a soft voice, really soft voice, saying in fear "Mum.... there is someone knocking.. who is it?" The voice is so soft and it is full of fear. As if the one knocking the door, which is me, gonna hurt the him/her. Then suddenly another voice come in, saying "Ah that must be the babysitter, your babysitter baby... Lets greet him? Ok?

And the door suddenly opened. A lady around her 30+ appeared with a smile on her face... "Hey you must be Harry? Right?" She said with a warm friendly smile. I just nodded my head, "You are Mrs Tomlinson?" She nodded her head and invite me to come in, "You can just call me Jay. Ain't no longer Tomlinson anyway." her last sentence was quite soft, but I managed to caught it. So I just look around the house, really homeyy... But I thought I heard a voice just now. So I decided to ask her, "I heard a voice just now......" She then realized, "Oh yeah, I'm so sorry, wait for a moment...." She then turned around like looking for something... "Boo.... Boobear, come here please..."  _boobear?? I thought I'm taking care a lil boy? Since when it become to bear? Why no one telling me that I'm gonna take care a bear??_

I guess she saw the confused look on my face, "It is just a nickname" she smile and then I heard a sound of someone walking behind me... Then I saw a young lil boy, quite short, messy brown hair which is sexy messy, special blue, blue eyes which I have never see this type of blue before. Thin lips which make me wanna know how it feels if that lips were to be kiss by my lips.  _harryyy he is bloody 8 years old... control yourself._ His body though, for 8 years old... He do have a nice body, such a nice curvy body, which can make those Victoria Models to shame. Those hips and ass... oh my god.... Then suddenly I heard someone cough... I turned around and say Jay smiling at me... Oh fuck... She caught me....checking out on his 8 years old son... good job Harry, what a good first impression. So I end up just smiled back at her...

"Lou, come here baby... I want to introduce you to your new babysitter... He gonna take care of you till I'm back from work ok? Be nice with him alright?" He then slowly to look up at me... Then bring out his hand, "I'm Louis, but you can call me Lou, because you got a nice hair and pretty eyes.." he said that, soft but yet high, when he said that last two words he quickly look down... I feel my cheek suddenly turn warm.. Am I blushing over a lil boy... Oh no Harry.... I then took his hand in my hand for a handshake... Damn his hand is so soft and small.. His hand look so tiny in my hand. "Hey, I'm Harry, you can call me Hazza, because you got a cute cheeks and beautiful eyes love... Can I call youboobear too? Like your mum did?" I asked... "Only if you give me coco pops !!!" he suddenly said that in his excited type of voice.. I then chuckled "sure love, anything you want..." he then turned around and look at his mum with a wide eyes... "Yay mummy!! Hazza gonna give me a coco pops !! he is so kind !!" he then giggled.... did he just called me hazza? my god, I can't, he is so cute and small. His voice too.. So beautiful... His giggled totally my favorite melody right now... I'm willing to set it as my alarm clock sound and will actually wake up happily hearing to it. "Ok sure, but Harry don't spoil him to much alright... Lou be good to Harry ok? Listen to Harry. Mum going to work now alright ??" She then walk towards the door with her bag ready and give me eyes signal telling me to follow her to the door. Once we reached there, she then pass me some money to order any food for later... "I know you are a good boy, but just be a little patient with him and gentle. He got a bad experience when he was small. So I hope you understand? I will be back latest 9.30pm. His bed time is 9.00pm. So once he is asleep, you can just go home. Alright? I will ask the neighbor to keep an eye on this house.. Ok?" I just nodded my head... But in my mind, I totally have no plan on leaving the little boy alone at night.. 

After his mum go off to work... I closed the door and walk back in to the living room. And saw Lou lying down on the sofa, watching some cartoons on the TV. He saw me come in, he sit up and smiled at me, "Watch tv with me? Please?" He asked in his soft voice... Of course I will... So I just smiled and walked towards the sofa... I sit on the same sofa with him but far from him, not sure whether is ok with me sitting near with him or not... So to play safe... after like 5mins, suddenly I feel something on my lap... I looked down and saw Lou head on my lap and his eyes focus on the TV... I just smiled at his behavior and play with his hair gently... He flinched a little bit when I touched his hair but then relax and smiled... So I just play and massage his head/hair gently... After like 10 mins, I looked down and saw him sleeping... I smiled at that and gently wake him up... Asking whether he wanna sleep in his room or not, he just nodded his head... So I'm waiting for him to stand up but he end up lift up his both hand, asking me to carry him, with a pout... For fuck sake, will anyone say no to it?! I switch off the TV, then gently carry him, his hands on my neck and both leg wrap around my waist... face hiding on the crook of my neck... My hand I gently cup around his ass, well so that he won't fall.. But damn, he really own a damn good ass.... By the time we reached his room.. I gently lay him down... Then I pull the blanket to cover him up till his chest..then as I wanna walk off, "Hazza..... where are you going?' I turned and saw his beautiful blue eyes already staring at me... "Outside? Do anything I can? Why love?" he look look down at the blanket, and play with his finger..."mmm, can you like, c c cuddle with me? accompany me sleep?" He asked and I saw his cheek red... Is he shy? God... Why must he be so perfect.... I end up didn't answer, but just take out my denim jacket and just get on the bed... I lay beside him, and place my left hand under his head, he then cuddle closer to me and hug me... His head resting of my chest. "Thank you hazza..." he whispered.... "No probby love.." I then kiss his forehead and hug his waist... Rubbing it and draw some circles on his back.... End up we both fall asleep hugging each other.... 

After like few hours of sleeping... I decided to wake up and ask Lou if he is hungry.... So when I open my eyes, I look down and found Louis sleeping peaceful resting his head on my chest... He look so beautiful, the way his eyelashes rest perfectly on his cheek, his thin tiny lips pout a lil bit.. Really his look so perfect... Everything about him, all those little things, for a 8 years old little boy, how can he be so perfect, imagine in the future.... He will for sure get all the attraction by girls and guys... Thinking about it really make me feel jealous and feel like just want to protect him. True what my parents told me..... 

I slowly bring my hands to his cheek, and caressing them.... Without realizing I'm move in slowly closer to him... We are just few inches away from each other and suddenly he open his eyes, I suddenly stunt, don't know what to do, should I keep moving closer to him and kiss him or...... But suddenly I saw fears in his eyes.... That is when I realize that I should just stop what I'm doing right now. So I end up just say good afternoon at him and kissed his forehead instead... "Afternoon Hazza..." his smile appear back.

"Alright how about you go and bath.... And I will be at the kitchen to find any food for you, and me.... ok?" I said that to him while poking his little stomach.. He giggled at that and it really make me feel like wanna keep hearing that giggling... Specifically his giggle... I end up pull him up so that he can stand up... Then he walk towards his bathroom and I go down to the kitchen... So by the time I reach the kitchen, I try to find any foods or stuffs that can be cook. One of the drawer there are some pancakes mixer and I saw there is some Nutella Sauce.. Which I end up decided to just make some pancakes... After like 20 mins of cooking that pancakes.... Everything is all ready on the table... Just waiting for Louis, which is surprisingly he still not done bathing.. So I decided to just go up to his room.... The door is close, so I knock on the door for 3 times... But there is no response...

"Lou?? Boobear?? You alright??" ......... no respond..... "Hey love??? You alright there love??" but there is still no respond from him.... So I decided to just go in.... "Lou, I'm coming in right now alright love...." So I slowly turn the door knob and went in... All I saw a figure bending finding something inside the wardrobe... Naked..... And no one else sleep or stay in this room except for Louis Tomlinson... The 8 years old boy. "Lou ??" He then turn around and just realized that I'm in the room.... "You need help??" he just walk to me nakedly, hug my leg, and look up at me... I don't know what to wear, can you help me to choose the clothes and help me to wear them.... please hazza??" and obviously I won't reject it... Even though it is a tough decision for me but what those eyes and pout, gosh... I just wanna kiss him and tell him.. no show him how perfect he is actually.... I will make him feel all the love that he deserve.... I will give him everything that he want.... 

I then chose for him a stripe shirt and a sweat pants.... with a boxer too.... We walk to his bed and I sat on the bed, he standing in front of me still naked, I then take his boxer and place it down so that he can just wear it on easily... then I help him on with his sweat pant. And lastly with his shirt... And we are done... "Thank you hazza!" he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I was stunt for a moment, until he took my hand asking me to stand up. "Lets go and eat.... M'hungry...." he said while touching his stomach... I laughed at his action, so I follow him from behind to the kitchen. When end up eating together and just exchange some stories.... After finish with our foods, or pancakes should I say.. We end up lying down on the sofa and watch the tv.... 

Around 7.00pm we decided to play uno... After letting him to win, for the 4th times. I glance at the clock and it shows that it is already an hour we play this game, so I end up went to the kitchen to make us so sandwiches... He then eat it while watching some cartoons on the tv and me acting like paying attention to the show but more to him actually. After we finish our sandwiches, I asked him to go the bathroom and take a quick bath.. While I clean some mess that we make. After washing the dishes and arranged the cushion back to their place... I climb up the stairs to go to his room and choose for him, his pajamas. While I'm finding some clothes for him to wear tonight.. the bathroom suddenly opened and there he is, with just towel wrap around, can I just carry him to the bed and cuddle with him... with him just wearing like that. 

"Will you cuddle with me till I fall asleep? Please?" I smiled at him and just agree with it. Of course I will agree with it, I will never reject to cuddle with him.. After I put on for him the pajamas. I end up hugging him on his bed... And sing for him softly.... Which in the end I feel like someone tapping on my shoulder, which make me awake and saw Jay looking at me with her lips... Asking me to not make any noise since Louis is still sleeping, peaceful, his hand hold tight on my tee shirt... Which make me kinda hard to let it go.. I tried to unwrap his small hands on my shirt but in the end he throw his leg over my waist and his hand holding tightly on my shoulder... Which cause me to lay down back on the bed... I look up at Jay, giving her a look "What am I gonna do right now??" she end up ask me with a soft voice. "Can you like overnight? I mean he kinda like you? Till he can't let you go... But if you can't, we can just wake him up.." of course I can, so I just ask her to call my parents... Which she did and left us alone... While I'm all alone with Louis, I play with his hair and kissed his forehead... Then suddenly he open his eyes which make me kinda shocked. I smiled at him and ask him slowly and gently... "Can I go home?" he then look down, his hand on my shoulder become more tighter and he cuddle more closer to me and hide his face on between my crook of the neck... "Stay... please..." that's all I need, "Sure love, anything for you." then suddenly Jay walk in and told me that my parents allow me to overnight which totally surprised me but I guess they trust Jay and don't really mind since I'll be at here safely.. So she end up wish me goodnight, still don't know that her son is awake.. And left us alone.. After the door is close...

"Are you asleep love?" I asked gently... "Not really, but please don't go..." he whispered beg.. "Of course I won't leave you my love... Lets cuddle alright.... Its over your bed time love.." he just nod... which end up we both fell asleep in each other arms. 

 

**2 months 2 week later...**

After the first night together, I never once miss a day without meeting Louis... He is like my drug... Which I need every single day... Every single day our routing will be the same... If I didn't sleepover, I will be at his house by 9.00am, well earlier because I wanna meet him. After Jay go to walk, we will end up cuddling in his room till both of us hungry, he will go and bath.. I will go down and make breakfast for us. Then hang out.... During this whole holiday never once I meet up with any of my friends... We do went out together, like cycling together, eat ice cream at outside, went to swimming pool. It was really fun, no matter what we are doing, as long Louis is with me, everything seems fun.. I feel so happy and I feel so complete. But now... It left 2 weeks... Before I have to go overseas and complete my studies.. Which mean no more Louis... I don't want to leave him... I don't want to see him sad... I don't know if he gonna be sad or not but for real, I don't want to leave him at all. I want to be by his side every single day... I willing to work as his babysitter for the rest of my life.... I have 5 years to complete my studies... Which mean 5 years without Louis. Far from him... A lot of things can happen in 5 years... Imagining him being hold by someone else while he sleeping, kissing him on the forehead, help him to wear his clothes, really I don't want that to happen, it should be me and should always be me.

I look at this little boy, sleeping on his bed.. Hugging the blanket that I have the pink one. We got the couple blanket during our outing to the carnival. I also got for him a giant teddy bear, same size as him. Which he name it Arry... My name without the H. He is so cute and precious... I'm really falling for this little boy... Which I end up decided to over night at his house, so I sent a short text informing my mum that I'm gonna over night at Jay's house tonight..I then took off my jeans and shirt.... Louis already get use to me sleeping with only boxer on... I slowly and gently lay down beside him, hug him, and he automatically move in close to me and cuddle with me.. And end up we both fell asleep... Wishing this night will keep going on without stopping... Because I don't want to leave him. Indeed I am in love with this Louis Tomlinson...

**1 week left......**

1 week left and after that I'm gonna go to London to complete my studies... I told Lou about it that time, when we were cuddling, he end up crying for hours... Not wanting me to leave his side.. Which I end up overnight at his house for 3 nights. We promised to actually recognized each other in the future... I really hope he will..keep that promise... Well we plan to actually stay in touch with each other through Skype, but it will be hard for us. Since he is still young... And our timezone... I still don't know my schedule...

We end up spending our last week with more cuddling, watch cartoons, drawing each other and just talk things that doesn't make sense... Even those normal boring things for others, mean a lot to us... Staying on each other sides, in each other arms really make us feel happy.. Nah, more like me feel happy and complete, I don't really know what Lou feel, I mean he is still young, will he still remember all of this? This cuddles, kisses that I gave him, all those nights we sleep together... Will he? 

**2 days left...**

Today is the day I'm going to bring Louis to our "secret date". Well for his mum and my parents will be just like a dinner which I will treat him before me going off. For him too... But for me, this will be our little date, my first date.... His first "date". So I reached his house by 12pm... And he is all ready at the door, he is wearing a black pullover, which is little bit big for him, revealing his collar bone... His khakis pants with the bottom roll neatly till his ankles. And Adidas shoes... He look so perfect, I just want to go there, and just kiss him.....on the lips.... I really can't. The nearer the date is, the more I find it harder for me to leave him... I just want to be with him... Stay with him. 

"Hey love, are you ready to go out with me love?" I knelt down and asked him... He just kiss my cheek and said "Of course Hazza!" so I look at Jay, and ask for permission, which she obviously allowed, since she know about the plan just to make sure... Then I took Lou hand in mine, then we walk to my car, I open the passenger door, and Lou climb in... "Thank You Hazza", "Your welcome Princess." then closed the door, before leaving a kiss on his forehead... And get in to the driver seat... While on the way to the cafe that I'm sure Lou will love it, we had our normal small chat... He telling me bout the cartoons that he watch just now morning before I get there... After few mins of driving some chats, we end up reach to our destination. I open the door for him once again... And we go in to the cafe... Once we enter the cafe, I bring him to sit at one of the tables at the corner... Once we are settle down... A girl around my age, wearing a tight short skirt, flannel shirt unbutton till can reveal some parts of her boobs.... Which is totally quite disturbing for a gay guy like me. Never a big fan of boobs actually. So I just look away when she winked at me and try to lean in closer when asking what I want... I just focus on this little boy who his eyes glowing looking at all the foods picture on the menu and trying to decide which of the foods he want to order. So in the end order for him lasagna while me just a spaghetti with veges... Which I caught Lou rolled his eyes and show a disgusting face when I'm ordering my foods.. and 2 cokes for us. After she wrote down our ordered, she then collect the menu and while she wanna take the menu from me, she purposely try to rub her boobs to my arms.. Which I end up fold my hands to my chest... And give her some glares... Then I heard a giggled, I look at Lou, he just smirked at me. Oh god this little boy....

"So love, what is it so funny?? Hmmm??" I asked when the waitress walk off. "She like you, Hazza" my eyes suddenly become wide... "Oh is it so obviously till a young boy like you know?" he just huffed and stare at me.. "I ain't not that young... Plus yes it is so obvious.. So you like her??" he asked, but when he asked that he avoid looking at my eyes... He look down and just play with his fingers.... I just smile at his behavior... "No la, I don't like her at all... I don't like girls..." his face suddenly lit up... "Is it ok to not like girls?" he asked and tilt his head to the side.... Damn he is so fucking cute... "Of course love, you are allowed to love whoever you want... No matter girl or guy... And how old they are..." whispering the last sentence softly, hoping he won't hear that... But indeed he heard it... "So it means I can like or love anyone I want? No matter how old that person is?" I just nod my head... "Even if the one I like in the future age will by like Hazza, it will still be alright?" I suddenly feel quite sad, when he said someone like me, but not me. "You are allow, but only if you really love him and happy with him. Or her.. When you feel some butterflies in your stomach, whenever that person hold you, whisper nothing but just sweet stuffs, kiss you, you will your whole world pause for a moment. Everything you do with that person, you will feel like no one in the world but you both only. So when that moment happen, then it is true you are in love. But make sure that person also love you.. Make sure that person willing to spend time with you, protect you, be there when you need them, willing to pamper you and spoil you... Make sure that person will always be loyal and truthful to you... Understand love?" He just look me with a focus face and mouth hanging a little bit, like trying to understand what I'm saying, but all he did was gave me a nod.. So I take it I just waste my time explaining all this...

So in the end when the foods arrived, we just eat out foods and talk about other stuffs.... After we finish our food, we then continue to go to our next destination which is the to the movie... I bought two tickets to watch the Fast and Furious 7. While watching the movie, we are mostly like cuddling, since the seat that I choose is couple seat so the hand rest between us we remove it and he end up hugging me and end up we focus on the movie. When the gun firing scenes appear, he keep flinching and he hold on my shirt tightly as he can... As if that person will actually shoot him... But instead of pushing him away or comment anything at him, I just hug him tightly and rub his back... Hoping it will help to calm him down....

After the movie, we end up decided to go to the arcade... Well since he is the young one, he actually was quite excited and rush to all the machines that he want to play. We race each other on that Mario Kart games.. some dance games... We end up sitting at the bench park, near his house.... 

It was so tiring, but really worth it to see those smiles and those beautiful blue eyes to shine with happiness. I want it to keep on always be like this, where me and him will be together like this... But sadly today is the last day where I get to see those smiles, hear those giggles, see those beautiful blue eyes and feel his little hands that  will hold tight on my shirt, whenever he is sad, scared, pain from falling down the playgrounds or stairs as if asking for protection from me... Hoping I will protect him and I'm like his only safe spot. I really hope he will be able to be strong in the future, so that he won't be bully or even disturb by those bad boys in school. I hope in the future, if he ever have a bf, his bf will not take him for granted or even hurt him, I can't imagine a young small guy like him to be hurt by someone who he thought will be loving him, care for him or even sincerely will protect him... I want him to be happy while I'm not with him.. But at the same times, I don't want him to forget me. I want him to remember me and remember all this moments... 

"Of course I will remember ! No worry, no one can hurt me and no one gonna be my future bf or gf! No one can replace you.. You are the best Hazzy!! I know one day you will come back and find me! Right hazza??" shit, did I said it too loud?? "Of course love, I will come back and find you..." I smile at him....

After we had our dinner at his house, he went to his room and bath, while me choose for him, his pajamas... After he come out from the bathroom, I help him to put on his pajamas, then my turn to bath... Since I'm gonna overnight at his house, then tomorrow morning I will be meeting my parents at airport.... They will be bringing all my luggage and backpack.... After me finish bathing, I just put on my boxer, pack my clothes in my back which I left it in here... So I have new fresh clothes to wear for tomorrow. Lou now on his bed, waiting for me to cuddle with him... Our daily night routine... Jay already went to bed after our dinner together... Louis is allow to sleep late today because today is our last night together, so we are allow to spend more time together. or few hours...

After me and Lou get to the comfortable position... With his head resting on my chest, leg and throw over me, hugging me tightly, my hand on his lower back, rubbing and drawing some circles or not silly shapes and my chins rest on his head/hair.. "Will you cuddle with anyone else at there like how we cuddle??" he asked but his voice is softer than normal... "No love, I don't think so I can ever cuddle with anyone at there. I mean, no one can cuddle with like how you cuddle with me, you are the best to cuddle with, I love it a lot.. You give the best cuddle ever in this world.." he then look up at me with a wide smile, "Really hazza?? You mean it?" I kissed his cheeks and his little button nose, "Of course my boobear, why would I lie." he then snuggle closer to me... "I'm gonna miss you, your curly hair, your hug and all your kisses! No one can take care me like how you did, mum will be with work, I'm all alone again..." his voice crack at the last sentence... which make me to hold his cheek to make him look at me, his eyes already start to be fill with tears... "hey love, remember, you won't be alone alright, you still have Arry.. The bear? Imagine that he is me ok? I will be back as soon as possible. Just remember to protect yourself no matter what, love the one who deserve your love, if he or she love you, he will respect you whenever you say no to anything he want to do at you... Understand love??" I said to him slowly and gently, hoping he will understand, he just stare at me and nod at me... "okay hazza, I understand.." he giggled, so cute, I wanna kiss his nose, which I lean down without knowing he lean up... and end up.... we kissed... on the lips... that moment when I realized that my lips is on his lips... My eyes wide open, he too.. fuck... I ruin it... no, damn he will hate me now... I quickly pull away from the kiss. He then avoid eyes contact with me... His hand is now holding tight on my body.. his nail digging down to my skins, which make me kinda turn on, but I can't... no harry, he is still a minor... too young.. So I end up to ask him if he is okay or not, but before I can open my mouth, he said something that make me shock... "We kissed, like the one in the movies, on the lips, not only on the cheeks or anywhere else, but lips.." he said with a wide smile... He then look up at me "We kissed !! YAY !!" I quickly cover his mouth with my hands.. "Sshhh don't want to wake up your mum don't we??" he shake his head... "Then don't be too loud okay love??" he nodded... clever boy... "You okay with the kiss? I mean you don't find it disgusting or even like hate it? You don't hate me??" He then saying something which I can't understand at all... "mmgenng suhhkii" I furrowed my eyebrows "hah? what you saying??" he then took wrist so that I will stop covering his mouth.... Then I just realized something, my hands was covering his mouth, no wonder I can't understand anything... Harry harry.... he pout a bit as he touch his lips... "pain! hazza so rough..." he said it with his angry tone, and his almost to be fierce face but indeed become kitten face... "oh and of course I okay with the kiss. I don't find it disgusting at all... I don't hate you.. I've been wanting to kiss someone, I mean to know how does it feel to be kiss. And I am so happy that finally I know how it feel and especially it happened with you.." he said the last sentence more like whispering. I thought I was dreaming, when I heard him saying all that... He is happy? He like it? "Damn Lou, me too.. I'm so happy.." he then giggle and hug me tightly.. "But still, pain !" I then look down at him, "Pain?! Where?? Which area?" he then pout his lips... damn can I kiss it again?? "My lips... you cover my mouth too rough" then he show his sad face with his lips pout out more than normal... Which I end up hold his face with my hands caressing it, facing him... "Wanna me make it feel better?" he widen his eyes and nod his head...

I then lean in closer to him and give a peck on his lips, then look at him, but he just close his eyes, whimpered when I let go of his lips.. Which I then kiss his lips again, then slowly lick his bottom lips, even though he didn't move his mouth, guessing he still don't know how to respond yet, after I lick his bottom lips, his mouth suddenly open, which I just slight in my tongue to his mouth... and just explore every single part of his mouth... Loving to the taste of his mouth... Our tongue keep hitting each other and end up our tongue just roll on each other... I then suck his tongue and him bottom lips... then pull away with our forehead resting on each other.. Panting catching our breath... "Wow" he said..."You like that baby??" he peck my lips.. "Love it..." I smiled at his respond... "Go sleep? its quite late already love..." he then whining and not wanting to sleep at all... But after I keep pampering and showering him with all the kisses and some bites... He end up fall asleep... Tired from our make out sessions... I totally getting too attached with this little boy.. Which make me more harder to leave him tomorrow... I kiss him once more time before I end up fall asleep hugging this little boy tightly as I can..

"WAKING UP BESIDE YO......" I switch the alarm as fast as I could, don't want to interrupt Lou beautiful sleep... 3.30am, I need to bath now if not I surely will miss my flight.. I end up walk to the bathroom, take a quick bath and brush my teeth... Then I put on my clothes all.. pack my stuffs... When I'm all ready, I look at the little body on the bed... That belong to a little boy, who I just know for 3 months and gonna leave him for 5 years... In this 3 months.. a lot of stuffs happened between us.. Suddenly yesterday scenes appeared.. I then walk to the bed... lean down... and kiss his forehead... then gently and softly kiss his lips... before I really change my mind... I kiss his lips again once and take my bag... and walk out the door from his room... and saw Jay waiting at the living room....

"Hey Jay, morning" she look at me and smiled... "Morning sweetheart..." "What are you doing early this morning?" I asked her, "Of course to send you off to my door, wish I could go to the airport, but Lou s..." "nah its ok I understand, I won't even allow you both send me off. Let him have his beautiful sleep. Plus this is the easiest way.. Right?" She just smile and nod... "Here, your pay.." she hand me a envelope.. quite thick... "Look Jay, I do want to work here for money, but that is all before I know Lou... After I know him... I don't care about the money anymore.. I just love to be here, take care him, be with him, protect him, knowing that he is safe around me and knowing he trust me. So keep that money.. in his bank account, so in the future he can use it? For me? Since it is so called my "salary" ? will you? please Jay?" I saw tears welled up in her eyes... "Thanks Harry. Thanks for everything... In the future, if possible please take care of him for me, will you?" I just nod my head... and walk out the door, since the cab is here too.. In the cab, I just look at the house, directly at Lou's room. Which I'm gonna miss it, including him... Bye Lou... I love you, Boobear.

 


	2. Kiss Me and Don't Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10years later... Harry's back... Taking over his dad company... Lou mum died when he is 16 y/o. Now staying with his buddy, Niall. Lou been offered to work as P.A @ Styles Co.

**LOUIS Pov**

"Bye Lou, be safe ok... Be calm and don't sass at your boss!" Niall remind me again before me get into the taxi...

"Ok Niall... I know... Bye... Love you bro!" once I told the taxi driver where I am heading to, I keep my phone in my denim jacket...... Or should I say, Harry denim jacket? 10 years passed.... And still, no news from Harry... I still remembered him... His hair, his smile, his touch, his promises, his cuddles, his silly jokes... and .... his kiss.... Does he even remember me? 8 years ago my mum died, cus of cancer... We moved out from that house when I was 13 y/o. And since then I met Niall, my best friend and his parents also love me as their own son. From that day onward me and Niall never once separate from each other. Thank god Niall parents bought him that house as a present.. So he let me stay with him, even though for free but still the bills and foods. I can't keep expecting him to buy for me everything. I need a job... And here I am on the way to my new job. I still remember clearly that I went to interview as a Coffee Boy, but I don't know how I end up get to become a Personal Assistant (P.A) to their CEO.

"We have reach to the place sir." the taxi driver said...

"Oh thanks.. Here, keep the change. Have a nice day." he thanks me back and smile...

I get out from the taxi... And enter the building... Wow, so big... This is so wow... This whole building belongs to Mr Styles? My boss? WoW!! I walk to the elevator and step inside the elevator. I press level 35, the highest level and where the CEO office is at. While going up, I look myself at the reflection and make sure to make myself look presentable, I adjust my shirt and denim jacket. Then see if my jeans zipper really zip up. Make sure my hair still neat, 2015 Louis Tomlinson(OTRA). When I reached level 35, I check my watch... 8.27am.. I must be here at 8.30 So It should be alright.... I walk slowly to the front desk... 

"Em, morning, I'm Louis Tomlinson... I received a letter saying I should be here today morning 8.30am, as CEO's Personal Assistant?" I hand her the letter...

She took it and read the letter, then smile at me... "Oh hi Mr Tomlinson... Wait here for a moment while I call Mr Styles." I just nodded and look down...

I'm really nervous, what if Mr Styles change his mind and didn't want me to work for him because I screw up or because I am not experience?

"Mr Tomlinson!!" Someone waved right infront of my face... I look up.. "Mr Styles is ready to meet you, you alright Sir?"

"Oh yeah, sorry just in deep thought... Sorry..." She then smile at me and led me to the CEO office.  "I will send you till here.. You can just knock on the door... Have a good day Mr Tomlinson.. Best of luck." She wink at me and walk off... Alright that is weird... But whatever...

I knock on the door twice... "Come in..." The person inside said.... I open the door slowly... And went in.... I saw someone sitting behind the desk the chair back facing me. I gulp and breath out slowly... "Morning Mr Styles..." I said slowly and try to hide the nervous in me.

"Good Morning Mr Tomlinson. I'm sorry but you can take a sit first..." So I walk to the chair and sit... Look at his desk... _Mr Harry Styles, **C** **hief Executive Officer of Styles Co.**_ Great, Harry.. Among all of the name... I'm pretty sure the one sitting on that chair must be around his 40s or not 50s... hmm... 

"Ok Mr Tomlinson.. Sorry I had to write this out just now..." Suddenly he turned... or the chair should I said? And there it is, the most perfect human I ever met. His green eyes... His nice shape nose... Perfect lips... Those curly hair.. Those dimples when he smiled... I have never met someone as perfect as him.... Except.... Harry, my babysitter... Wait.. Dimples? Green Eyes? Curly Hair? Harry? Hazza? Harry Styles? CEO? No fucking way!! 

"Mr Tomlinson??" He waved his hand infront of my face... I just realized my mouth is open, so I just closed it and gulped... Try to look at other things. "Errrmm, s-soo-soorry er yeah Hi Mr Styles." I said.. Nice impression Louis...

"Hahah its aight... So Mr Tomlinson or Mr Louis?" He asked while looking down at my profile documents... "Louis... Will be alright" I answered...

"Great, well for me I want you to call me Harry when we are together like this, but during meetings or infront clients, Mr Styles.. Can?" He asked and look up at me... His eyes stared directly into my eyes... I swear I can feel my heart beating so fast... 

"Yes sir.." I quickly look at the desk after saying that.... "He then stand up, walk towards me.... Stand behind me... Lean down and rest his chin on my shoulder... I shivered at it... His hot breathe, the way his lips touch my ear.. "Well, that is so submissive, but not now, Harry alright?" I nodded.. "Goodboy aren't you?" I just look down... 

"Welcome to Styles Co. Louis.." I look up at him, and stand up... Shake his hand.. "Thank you Mr Styles... oopps, I mean Harry. Eeer can I ask you something?" I asked trying my best to avoid eye contact with him...

"Sure... What is it??" He sat down next to me... 

"I remember me interview as a Coffee Boy, how come I am here?" hoping this is not a bad question...

"Well, you just seem to be a good boy, and you look like someone I knew.. So...Yeah... Plus I do need a new P.A, my old P.A was all ladies.. Trying to get into my pants, when they know that I am gay... So why not have a male P.A . Atleast I don't mind if end up I fall in love with him..." he winked at me and walk back to his original seat. Leaving me speechless..

"Oh er, where do I work at? I mean like sit?" I asked him... He look up at me and smirk...I don't understand what is wrong with him but really don't he remember who I am?

"Well you can sit on my lap... I don't mind tho... But I know it is still early so there is a table there... Just do your job at there... Same room as me..." My mouth wide open... Same room as him?! Wtf... How am I going to survive??

"Any problem Lou?" i shake my head and slowly walk to my new desk... praying hard all the best to me...

**Harry Pov**

I stared at him while he walking to his seat/desk. I purposely place his desk in the same room as me. If last time all my personal assistant will be sitting outside my office room. Well I mean it is normal for our P.A to sit outside and not same room as their CEO.. But for this case I want him to be in the same room as me. I don't want to lose him anymore. 5 years I've been trying to find him, I knew everything about him... About Jay, his friend, Niall, school, where he stay and etc. I don't know if he still remember me, 10 years passed, I miss him so much, I just want to hug him, and kiss him. I know he don't have a bf, but still, I don't know if before this he have or not. He still look so perfect, with my denim jacket on. He still keep it. 

"Er sir??" Shit, I've been staring at him all this time??! Nice Harry... Sigh...

"Oh yerp??" I answered and act like finding something on my desk..

"What am I suppose to do actually?" He asked while furrowed his eyebrows.. Damn, he is still the same..

"Errm, nothing much actually, just make for me tea if I ask, accompany me to meeting or anywhere, even lunch. Follow me to anywhere outside this country or anywhere that require me to bring my luggage, accompany me whenever I need to go somewhere like pub, club or even shopping. Your day off when I'm not going out. So you will be working 7 days a week. Unless I'm resting. Or I give you permission to go home? No worry, most of the time you with me, you will have nothing to do also. Just follow me around, and free food, drinks and things. Your salary will be $2,300 per month? Ok with you? All your expenses when with me will be pay by me. So up for it Louis?" I know it sound so crazy but I really want to spend all my single days with him. I really don't want to lose him. I just want to be as close as possible with him. If to my other P.A they will be having to do a lot of jobs but for Louis, I want him to have fun and relax. No more suffering anymore. I want him to rest for now, focus on study when he start his school and just be there to support him and love him. 

His mouth hang open and his eyes stare widely at me..."Err Louis? You ok there??" I asked once again... And that make him realized that he been staring at me...

"Uh ah yeah.. I mean, $2,300?!?! Per month?!! Free foods and drinks?! All expenses you pay?! Are you really that rich?! Are you this kind to all your P.A??" He asked me as if what I said is all lies.

"Yes Louis, all of it I settle for you, and nope.. You are the first P.A I willing to do all of that... I don't know why but I just want to do all of that. So don't be so shock and just accept it ok.?" He just smile widely and nod his head..

"Thank Sir, alright I will sit back at there." I shake my head... "Harry my dear..." I remind him again...

"Oh yerp! hahha Harry!" He smile and walk back to his seat. I then focus back on my work...

**Louis Pov**

OMG!! Is he serious?!?! Wow.... I can afford to have my own house sooner or later... This is so wow... I text Niall informing him about my salary and everything that Harry told me... He is happy for me and when I get my first pay, I will treat him some foods.!! Omg like finally I can treat Niall something... 

I look back at Harry who is busy with his paperwork... Suddenly the incident just now rewind back... Like how he is close to me, the way he rest his chin on my shoulder... The way his lips touched my ear... I miss it, I just wanna hug him... But.... I don't think so he remember me.. And the most that hurt me... is that.... wondering if he did that all that to others of his workers. Or even guy? Since he said he is gay... 10 years passed... A lot of things can happened. Maybe he have a bf? But he said he don't mind falling in love with his male P.A, which is me. Ah he just joking around... Mirror yourself Louis... Fat, ugly, horrible, disgusting and no one will ever love you.. Stop dreaming too much..

"You ok Lou?" I look up and Harry staring at me worriedly... "Erm yeah... Sorry is there anything I can help you?" He still stare at me... "Can you take for me a glass of water?"

"Yea sure..." I stand up and walk out from his office... Thank god right out from his office on the right is the pantry... So I took a glass of water, there is a refrigerator, so I open it and saw lots of soft drinks and some fruits... I took a can of Coke... Then bring it back to his office... I knock... "Come in.." I went it...

"Here your water..." I place it on his desk... "Thank you..." I just nod and turn around to walk back to my desk.. "Wait..." I turn and raised my eyebrow at him...

"Why not you just sit here and like yeah? Play any games on your phone?" play games on my phone?? I don't have IPhone phone or even those cool phone. My phone is just a normal Nokia phone. I just sit down and stare at his desk.. Suddenly he place his I Phone 6 infront of me... I look up at him...

"My password 2412, you can play any game on my phone, you can even download any new games you wanna play.. Don't care about the price.." He wink at me..

"No its ok, I don't need games. Plus I'm here to work. So its alright sir." He rolled his eyes... "HARRY!" He snapped. I jump a lil, I look down... "So-soor-sorry Harry..." He then look down and let a sigh... He stand up... that it... He gonna fired me... Good job Louis... He then kneel down infront of me... hold both of my hands...

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snapped at you.. I just want you to be comfortable with me... Can you?" I just nod.. I then feel two fingers on my chin, making me to look at him... He then hold my cheeks and caressing them... "Now, be a goodboy and play the games on my phone. OK? It is an order.." He smile... "Ok Harry.." I took his phone.. He then go back to his seat and do continue his work... 

Why is he so nice to me? I just go unlock his phone... Find any game that available... And play it...

 

 


End file.
